Team Halfa
by JuneLuxray
Summary: Shadowfox.Snowblitz wrote the first two chapters. Adopted by JuneLuxray after that. On the fateful day that the portal was turned on, Danny decided to drag Sam and Tuck along with him inside...
1. Chapter 1

**The first two chapters were written by ****Shadowfox. Snowblitz .**** I did NOT write the first two chappies. I have adopted the story from where she left off. Didn't wanna let it die. I do not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does.**

Danny groaned as his dad yelled at him to come down to the lab right now, they had something extremely important to show him. Why was he the favored child in these matters? Why couldn't they call down Jazz every once in a while? He didn't believe in ghosts, and that was that.

Still, he had to admit he was curious. His parents had been in the lab almost constantly for months, they had to be making something big. It had been barred from him and his friends, and although he didn't exactly take pride in his parents' business, he enjoyed messing around in there with Sam and Tucker occasionally. All three of them had been curious ever since the first week, he was sworn to reveal whatever it was as soon as he found out.

So he tromped down the steps, yellow tape taken off at last, his father eagerly bounding up to him like an overexcited puppy. "Danny boy! Come see it!" He led Danny over to a certain portion of the extremely messy lab.

There was an object draped in a white sheet, quite a large object. His mother, smiling just as widely as Jack, tore off the sheet with a flourish. Danny gaped at the large...Thingamajig. He didn't know what to call it- it looked like a giant hole, big enough to step into easily.

"What is it?" He asked, going against his secret promise to himself to show no interest whatsoever in his parents' machines. Jack beamed with pride. "It's a portal to the Ghost Zone! We've been working on it for months!"

Jack's enthusiasm was catching. Despite himself, Danny started wondering what would happen with something that felt suspiciously akin to excitement. Of course it wouldn't work, because ghosts weren't real, but maybe something interesting would happen all the same.

"Go on, honey." Maddie urged. Jack was holding the wires for the machine. With a huge smile on his face, Jack plugged the wires into each other.

The machine sparked. Nothing else happened.

Jack and Maddie visibly sagged in disappointment. Danny, although he had been expecting this result from the start, felt sad for them too. Not like he could do anything, but..

"Come on, Maddie." Jack said. He sounded miserable. "Let's go. It didn't work." It hurt Danny's heart to see them walk off so broken, when a minute before both had been bouncing with excitement.

Well, he had a promise to fulfill, depressed parents or not. He called Sam on his cellphone, jogging up the stairs to meet her when she arrived.

~*v{o}v*~

"Wow." Tucker said, gazing up at the very impressive machine. "So this is what your parents have been working on? No wonder it took them so long."

Sam had not yet said anything. Danny nodded. "It's cool, but it doesn't work, of course. 'Cause ghosts don't exist. Look, they even plugged it in." He kicked the wire that should have started the machine, had it been working properly.

"You should go in." Sam said suddenly.

"What?" Danny yelled, then realized the tone of his voice. "I mean, are you crazy? Do you want me to die? Who knows what type of crazy things that machine might do if it accidentally turned on or something?"

Tucker caught on. "Danny's a chicken. Chicken! Bawk! BAWK!" Danny glared at his 'best' friend. "Thanks a lot, Tucker." Sam was now grinning insanely. "Yeah, Danny, afraid of a few ghosts?" She asked.

Danny shook his head vigorously. "No, ghosts don't exist. But that doesn't mean my parents' crazy machine can't kill me!" Suddenly he started smirking. "If you two are so dead set on me going into this thing, why don't you come in with me?"

Tucker and Sam exchanged looks. As one, they shrugged. "Sure." Sam said, grinning. "After all, me and Tucker aren't chickens."

"W...What?" Danny sputtered as they headed towards the gaping maul of the portal. "You aren't actually going to...You are." He sprinted up to them and spun both around. "Alright, fine. If you want to explore this death trap, I'm game. But first, lemme get at least marginal protection..." As Danny rooted around in a closet-like thing, Tucker and Sam exchanged victorious looks.

Danny emerged triumphant with three identical black-and-white outfits. "I don't know why, but my parents seem to have this delusion that I need extra HAZMAT suits." He rolled his eyes. "Anyways, here. Sam, if you want to change in the bathroom, you know where it is. Tucker, you can take my room."

Sam looked with revulsion at the outfit. "I have to wear this?" She said, sounding nauseated. "Oh, fine." She huffed and then headed up the stairs. Tucker took his outfit wordlessly. "Be back in a sec, dude." He said.

~*v{o}v*~

Danny once again looked at the dark entrance to the portal, taking a deep breath. He had an extremely bad feeling about this... Sam noticed his hesitation and mocked, "You scared?" Danny shook his head firmly and strode bravely into the blackness.

Nothing happened. As three pairs of eyes gradually adjusted to the dark, Tucker and Sam started exclaiming on all the pulsing lights and other things inside the portal. "Cool!" Danny remained tense, but finally relaxed enough to walk around a bit. The portal was surprisingly spacy.

And that was when disaster struck. Danny tripped and stumbled over a loose wire and put a hand on the wall to steady himself.

Unfortunately, his hand landed right on a green button reading "ON". Danny, Tucker, and Sam stood frozen as the machine whirred to life.


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! This is MY last chapter, because I have no idea what to do after this. ~**

Everything hurt. That was the first thing Danny registered after becoming lucid again. He opened his eyes and then blinked against the harsh light. He opened them again, squinting until they adjusted.

Everything was...Green. Why was everything green? Didn't the world have colors? And why was it so...Swirly?

Then Danny remembered. He panicked, pulling himself through the green, not caring that that made him hurt more, not remembering that his friends were in there too. He lay on the ground, panting, unable to get up to move. He closed his eyes. They hurt. Everything hurt.

His eyes shot open as he heard a low groan over the sound of the portal running. Suddenly he remembered his friends. Danny got painfully to his feet, not caring that he hurt and that he'd have to drag to people through the stupid portal, and walked unsteadily back through.

He winced at the sting, but his eyes sought out two broken forms. "Sam? Tucker?" He asked, unnecessarily. They obviously weren't conscious. Danny looked at them, worried, in the dim lighting, but he couldn't make much out. He grabbed Sam first, dragging her more than anything. As soon as she was out, he headed back into the cursed portal, getting Tucker this time.

When he finally dragged himself and Tucker out of the portal, Danny collapsed, exhausted. He shut his eyes. He just wanted to...Rest...

~*v{o}v*~

Something swam into focus. It looked vaguely like a head, except it was white. Someone was shaking him. Why was someone shaking him? Danny shook his head, trying to get rid of the fuzziness. He thought he heard Sam saying his name, except it sounded fuzzy.

Suddenly everything snapped into focus, and Danny staggered backwards a bit, or at least he would have had he been standing. Someone was, indeed, shaking him, and it looked a lot like Sam, except Sam didn't have white hair and neon blue eyes.

"Why is your hair like that?" Danny blurted. He could see, now, that the Sam-look-alike looked worried. "I don't know!" She said. "Yours is white, too. Here, look!" She practically shoved a handheld mirror in his face. Danny blinked at his reflection.

He didn't really take in the fact that he now somehow had white hair and neon green eyes. "What happened?" Danny asked. He was starting to panic. Sam looked at him, obviously worried herself, and said,

"I don't know. Tucker and I woke up a few minutes ago, outside the portal, and we looked like this." She gestured to her face. "I don't know, Danny! I don't know what happened!"

Despite his own mounting panic, Danny said, patting her shoulder, "Shh, Sam. It's gonna be alright. We'll be o.."

That was when he fell right through her.

**By the way, Shadowfox. Snowblitz wrote this chapter and the first one. After this, it's going to be taken over by JuneLuxray.**

**Neither of us own DP. Butch Hartman does.**


End file.
